


Do Monsters Dream of Subterranean Sheep?

by Masu_Trout



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Post-Pacifist Route, Sleepiness, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masu_Trout/pseuds/Masu_Trout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphys and Undyne and a nightly routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Monsters Dream of Subterranean Sheep?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phidari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/gifts).



> Happy Chocolate Box!

Alphys yelped, panicked, as she was dragged awake by the feeling of the world swinging wildly beneath her. Her chair had disappeared, her head wasn't resting on her desk anymore, there was nothing but air beneath her feet—

“Whoops, sorry!” A blurry patch of dark blue resolved itself into the outline of Undyne's face as Alphys blinked the sleep from her eyes. She grinned apologetically as she looked down at Alphys. “I was trying not to wake you, but, uh… I think I was a bit too enthusiastic about picking you up?”

“Oh.” Alphys took a deep breath, willing her heart to calm down. Now that she was properly alert, she could feel Undyne's scales brushing against her own as she held her. As far as she could tell she was at a near ninety-degree angle to the ground; her tail was dangling loosely and one claw stuck awkwardly out into the air.

Still. It was a nice feeling, being held this way. Everything about Undyne radiated power. Being in her arms was enough to quiet even the most persistent of Alphys's fears. (Well, except for the fear that Undyne would get over-excited about something and chuck her at the nearest wall on accident; that had happened a few too many times for comfort.) 

“It's okay—m'sorry.” She stifled a yawn. “Wha' time is it?” 

Last she remembered it had been ten or eleven, late enough that the sun (the sun! So bright! So huge!) had gone down, but still early enough that their apartment was illuminated by the distant glow of the streetlamps outside and the glare filtering in from the buildings all around them. Now, though, the living room was as dark as an underground cavern—she could barely see Undyne half a foot away from her, let alone anything else.

Undyne shrugged, shaking Alphys's body with the movement. “Three-ish in the morning? Something around that, I think. I didn't really check the clock.” 

“Oh no!” Alphys clasped her hands to her cheeks, certain her mortified blush would be enough to set the room aglow. “I'm so sorry! I can't believe—I mean, I _can_ , it's me, but! Ugh.” She slumped in Undyne's grip. “I hope I didn't keep you up.”

She'd promised she'd come to bed hours and hours ago, just as soon as she finished the episode she was watching. But then she'd wanted to look up one of the voice actors, and that had turned into researching the woman's other projects, which had led her to the Wikipedia page on anime, which had turned—somehow—into hours of reading about animals with fraudulent diplomas and, rather morbidly, inventors killed by their own inventions.

And then, apparently, she'd fallen asleep at her desk. _Again_.

“Don't worry about it, I just wanted to see where you were.” Undyne grinned. “I woke up with all the covers and thought I'd accidentally punched you off the bed again. So it's great, because now I don't have to feel bad!”

“Well,” Alphys said. “Okay, I guess…” Guilt still gnawed at her stomach. She felt like such a terrible girlfriend. She kept doing things like this: oversleeping or not going to sleep at all, holing herself up in their room when she'd promised she'd go somewhere with Undyne or the others, getting lost any time she tried to leave the apartment, and forgetting even the simplest of things. Sometimes she wondered how anyone could stand her at all.

Somehow, though, Undyne seemed to be fond of her. More than fond, even: _attracted_ to her. 

If it were anyone else she might have suspected it was pity, but Undyne was far too honest for that. She wore her emotions on her sleeve and in her magic—if she ever got tired of Alphys, Alphys would be the first to know.

It was a comforting thought. 

“Come on,” Undyne said decisively. She swung Alphys into a more comfortable hold, then turned towards what Alphys assumed was the doorway to their room. “Let's get some sleep. You look exhausted. I'll even make sure not to kick you in my sleep, okay?” 

She patted the crest of Alphys's scales, then laughed as Alphys squeaked. 

“It's not… it's not _really_ a kick,” Alphys protested. “It's more of a light shove. Just, uh, with your foot.”

Lying next to a sleeping Undyne was an adventure of its own; sometimes Alphys would find herself tucked against Undyne's body, pulled in close like a stuffed toy, and others she'd wake up on the edge of the bed or the floor—or once, memorably, the ceiling—without any clue as to how she'd gotten there. Undyne thrashed and turned in her sleep like no one else Alphys had ever met. Not that she'd knew how other people slept, of course, it wasn't like she'd ever been, erm, _invited_ or anything, she just assumed that they weren't quite as energetic because there was no one in the world who had as much energy as Undyne.

(Except maybe Frisk after a few too many Nice Creams, but they'd all three agreed never to bring that night up again. Neither Alphys nor Undyne wanted to have their human-sitting privileges revoked.)

Even now, it was almost too much for Alphys to take in; she still couldn't imagine how someone as powerful and honest and bold as Undyne would ever find something interesting in her. It sounded like the plot of a bad anime—some nights she half-expected to wake up on the floor of her Hotlands lab and realize it had all been a caffeine-and-ramen-induced dream.

Still. It was… nice. If it was a dream, she was going to wring every single moment out of it, hoard as much joy as she possibly could before she woke up.

Alphys closed her eyes, leaned into the crook of Undyne's arm, and let her girlfriend carry her to bed.


End file.
